CBeebiepedia Fanon: CBeebies Dick Whittington
I just watched this panto and it was great! It was called CBeebies Dick Whittington, which originally aired on CBeebies on 13 December 2002 at 15:00. Here's the cast setup: *Julie Wilson Nimmo - Narrator *Chris Jarvis - Dick Whittington *Sidney Sloane - Carly Fitzwarren the Cook *Danny John-Jules - Mr. Fitzwarren *Pui Fan Lee - Alison Fitzwarren *Sue Monroe - Fairy *Sienna Miller - Dick's Cat *Max (voiced by Bob Golding; costume role by Simon Grover) - Captain SERIOUSLY, Alison Stewart knew that Sienna Miller would be a household name before we all did. It all started with Chris as Dick reading the script for his continuity links. I told him that he was in a panto but he just kept on reading for the next 55 minutes. He then reads a map to get to London, and his cat was watching for the whole time until her eye fell off. Dick was walking until he fell off a cliff which led to London. Later, The cat's other eye falls off. Intended guest star David Copperfield never shows up, he's stuck in traffic! Big Ben declared that Dick was Lord Mayor of London. Back in the late 1960’s, London underwent a period of civil turmoil following the London Nut Drought of 1967, and fearful of a coup, the king and queen sent their son, Dick, to live in the village until London was safe once again. After 33 years, peace has once again come to London, and it’s time for Dick to take his place on the throne. When Dick finally gets to a small house in the city of London, he meets the Fitzwarren family - Mr. Fitzwarren and his wife Carly and daughter Alison. Dick wants to tell Alison the story of how he got to the village and how he came back to London, but Alison wants "Poy from C-Bee Bees" to tell it. Dick wants to watch TV, but Mr. Fitzwarren tells him that TV doesn't exist at this time and wants him to clean the attic. It's one of the highlights of this panto! At night, when Dick is tired, he falls asleep and dreams of 140 years leading into the future, where he counts with Lady Alison. When Dick wakes up the next morning, he sees ships on the harbour with monstrous faces. Dick soon goes out of the Fitzwarren household. There, he sees a pink captain with an eerie voice. "Please clean my ship - NOW!" So Dick and his cat cleaned and cleaned, until it felt like they have disappeared. Dick and the Cat stop on an island where they are both gvien beautiful cloth, perfumes, and jewllery. The next day, when Dick returns home to London, he becomes Lord Mayor again. This panto wraps up with the cast, in-self without their costumes, singing R.E.M's "It's the End of the World as We Know It (and I feel fine)!" until after a few lines, everyone is exhausted. Well, this panto was kinda long, but when you watch this thing, it’s pretty easy to see why they’ve never attempted it again in the intervening 17 years. Category:CBeebiepedia Fanon Category:CBeebies Pantos Category:2002